


零碎合集

by clinomania_Hilly



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly
Summary: 被breddy和friendship反复翻面的拉扯后的语序不通的迷茫产物。
Kudos: 3





	零碎合集

200521

靠得很近。

布雷特为了看清那个六十美元的DIY小提琴的配件，几乎靠在了埃迪的肩上。埃迪在专心研究小配件，没有注意到此刻他们之间的距离。

近在咫尺，远在天涯。

视频录制结束了。俩人坐回录制时的椅子上。一连录制了一周的视频量，布雷特摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，埃迪继续打哈欠。原本镜头前的两人做反应就会夸张化，特别是埃迪，张大的嘴绝对能塞下琴头。情感是守恒的，镜头前过于投入，镜头后自然就趋于麻木，懒得输出表情了。

布雷特戴回眼镜，拿出手机快速刷了一下新信息。他在等埃迪。埃迪也握着手机，回复他的女朋友。布雷特瞥了一眼，心里苦笑，脸上依旧面无表情。

布雷特几乎可以预想到，视频发布后粉丝的截图，他俩靠得很近的图。他看着这些打着twosetviolin的标，实为breddy的图集，现在一般都直接略过。这感觉起初很奇怪，被一众不认识的网友臆想自己和多年的好兄弟是情侣关系，有点抗拒，但又无可奈何。隔着网线打不到人，更别说澳大利亚的网络，这么慢，都人走茶凉了还打什么人。后来运营不同的社交平台时，埃迪提议以后要不要稍微营业一下兄弟情，毕竟吸引的人更多。布雷特想了想，营业等同于吸粉，吸粉等同于事业更进一步，为什么不呢？直线球的布雷特没有意识到，以后的他会在这种舆论环境中，逐渐对往日的好兄弟埃迪改观。虽然关系没变。其实是不敢变。

埃迪还在回复女朋友。话语间布雷特听了个大概，拍视频的进度有点慢，撞上了和女朋友视频的时间，女朋友睡前打个电话，很日常。布雷特放下手机，趴在桌子上打算小眯一会儿。

闭上眼睛就能停止那些无谓的思绪吗？不，不能的。布雷特在想从什么时候开始，他开始将埃迪纳入他的伴侣的候选范围，又是在什么时候，他打消了，或者说，掐灭了这个想法。

困意一直打断他努力地思考，他放弃了，很多俩人一起的经历都带上了厚厚的毛玻璃滤镜，一团一团的。他正准备坠入一片昏暗而慵懒的梦境时，肩膀被人拍了拍。

“布雷特，我们继续吧。抱歉，打完电话了。”模模糊糊听到埃迪的声音。

该醒了。布雷特叹了口气，示意埃迪他知道了。

他们换了里面的周边t，继续赶视频进度。


End file.
